


Yandere Blueberry one-shots

by BlueKitten



Category: Underswap - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Yandere!Blueberry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKitten/pseuds/BlueKitten
Summary: Just a bunch of random one-shots on my favourite character, yandere!Blueberry, mainly nicknamed Azure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one was based on a sketch i saw.  
> If I find the author/picture or one of you link it to me, I'll add it here.

"Excuse me?" Blueberry looked confused.

Red started sweating, something didn't feel right, but Blue wouldn't hurt him, right? Honey said he's harmless and just protective, so what's with the tension?

"l-look, I'm just sayin', I'm takin' Honey out tonight. We wanna visit this new restuarant, yeah?"

Blue's face seemed fixed into a wide smile, he didn't even twitch except for his eyeslights disappearing. Red was beginning to become uncomfortable.

"D-do ya wanna come along? I'm mean it's just for me 'n Honey but I'm sure h- he wouldn't mind-" There is a knife in Red's stomach.

There is a knife _in Red's stomach. ___

____

Blue's fixed grin widened.

_**"Getting a little too comfy with my Papy, huh Red?" __**_ ****  
_**"Don't worry, he won't miss ya, he's M I N E." __**_ ****

And Red turned to dust.  
  
~~~  
Blue had just finished cleaning the kitchen, bathing and changing his dusty clothes when Honey arrived.

"Hey bro. Seen Red anywhere? We were supposed to go to this place, have you seen him?"

Blue shot him a concerned look, "No, Sorry Papy, I Haven't. Maybe We Should Go Instead? Plus, If He Isn't Around, More Time With Me, Right?" Blue asked innocently.

Honey felt a chill go down his spine, tears prickle in his eyes. He knew what those words meant. He had gotten too comfortable, it wasn't acceptable. He blinked the tears away and turned to Blue.

"Sure bro, sounds good."

He really liked Red, hell, he might've loved Red.The smaller Skeleton made feel comfortable and helped him through nightmares and PTSD, even when Honey couldn't tell him why. Red was fun to be around and so relaxing and yesterday...

("Honey, wanna go to that knew restuarant?"  
"Sure, I'll check in with Blue, see if I can, are you gonna ask anyone else?"  
He blushed, "I was kinda hopin' ... it'd be just us...?"  
Honey beamed, "I'd like that."  
Red slide his hand into Honey's and they just sat there, enjoying each other's presence.) __

____

Could he really be gone? Just like that? On Blue's whim? He was gonna be sick.

____

And it was all his fault, too. He thought Blue was better, he was bugging him less these past few months and Honey though he moved on from ... _this _. He was wrong. He told Red that Blue was harmless, he lied and Red _died.___

___"Hey Now, Papy," Blue wipes the tears from Honey's eyes, "It's Okay, It's Gonna Be Okay." Suddenly, Honey felt so tired. "Wanna Stay In Tonight?" Blue asked, the picture of concerned older brother._ _ _

_____ _

Honey only nodded and Blue led him to Blue's bed, where they stayed for quite a while, Honey sobbing on Blue's chest as Blue tried to comfort him.

_____ _

"It'll Be Alright, Papy. You Have Me Now, And I'm Not Going _Anywhere _."__

_____ _


	2. Bad first impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue hides a universe away in shame. Sans unleashes it and nothing will be the same for Blue and Stretch again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't help but post another chapter right away. I've been REALLY excited to post these.

Sans had been working on the machine that had brought Blue, Red and their brothers to this universe. He was wondering what would happen if he brought in alternate versions of Red and Blue, technically just more alternate versions of him. He had gotten Cherry, fom the universe 'Swapfell' and was now looking for Blue's alternate. From here he stumbled onto something else. Same universe Blue was from, but a different choices. He wondered why he hadn't found it before.

When he brought this "Blue" out he hadn't thought much when the code named him 'yandere sans'. He didn't know what a yandere was and didn't think much of it. Sans switched on the the portal and grabbed the Sans. Oddly enough he couldn't find the Papyrus, but seeing as he was wearing the Papyrus's hoodie he must have been dusted. He couldn't even find some of the Boss monsters like Undyne, Muffet or Toriel. The different choices must've somehow got them dusted because the barrier wasn't broken and the kid was nowhere and yes he checked everywhere. He wondered if it turned into a 'kill or be killed' world, like Red's. Even then, people like Toriel and Undyne never got dusted.

After introducing himself to the new Sans and giving him a nickname, "Azure" he stabalized his magic. He then told Azure of the other alternates here and who his alternate was and why he was brought here. He was pretty distracted after Sans mentioned his alternate self and brother.  
"Is Papyrus here?"  
"Can I meet him?"  
"When can I see Papy-uh, I mean Stretch?"  
"I wanna see Pa-Stretch."  
"Pleease?"

Eventually the test were done so he decided to let Azure go. He knew how much energy Azure probably had if he were Blue and since his Papyrus was gone it wouldn't hurt to let him see his brother agian. After all, if he were that Sans he'd want to see an alternate version of his bro if that's all he could see.

Blue and Red came back and Sans explained to them what he did. Blue was excited and went to see what the code said about him. He instantly paled when he saw 'yandere sans'. He knew this universe, he saw it and hid it from Sans out of shame, it was ... awful. The things he did, the choices he faced. The things he did with his brother, just to help him. Even when it made his bro super uncomfortable and when he threaten his bro, he still stuck around, Blue would be proud if he wasn't so disgusted.

"Sans ... where is he now?"  
"Uh,I sent him out to see the others, why?"  
Blue paled and shook a bit. No...  
"Blue? What's wrong."

He abruptly turned around and ran out. "STRETCH!" He yelled. Sans and Red followed quickly behind the panicking Blue.  
~~~  
Moments before Azure was released.  
~~~  
Stretch was sitting on the floor in front of the TV, laughing at winning his 3rd game in the row. He laughed at Fell's scowling face. Papyrus didn't like losing as much but Fell was throwing a mini- tantrum. After grumbling a few more words he declared a rematched. Stretch was now setting up the game when he saw 'Blue' in his hoodie.

"Papy...?" Azure hesitantly said.  
"Uh, hey Blue. What'cha got my hoodie on for?" Stretch questioned.  
"PAPY!" Azure exclaimed and hugged Papyrus, knocking him to the floor. "I got you back I got you back I got you back."  
"Um, Blue, what's going on...?" He sat up and hugged Azure back, because Azure certainly wasn't letting go.

"Papyrus," Azure finally let go and looked up at Stretch. He leaned closer. "Papy I missed you, you don't how hard it was without you..." He pressed himself against Stretch, face leaning closer. Stretch pushed him off.  
By now he realised he was working with an alternate version of his bro, were apparently he must've died...?

This Blue looked at him with anger from his new spot a couple of inches further from Stretch. "Did you just push me away?" His voice got darker, "Papy, what did I say about doing that?" He now looked murderous and slightly insane. He jumped on Stretch, knocking him to the ground and straddling him by his hip bones, hands carefully placed on his sternum and clavicle.

Papyrus and Fell just gaped in confusion and fear, wondering '... holy stars what is going on?'

"Papy~" Azure giggled, "Don't you love me? You said so! Remember? You promised ... you said," Azure leaned in closer and Stretch tried to move his head away, " 'I'll always be there for you, Sans. I love you, Sans. I would never leave you, Sans'. heh. LIES." Azure took his hand off Stretch's clavicle and moved it up to his jaw, moving Stretch face to fully look at him. "Do you know how we punish liars, Papyrus? Do you remember? Don't worry, Papy! ...I'll help you remember." Azure created an ecto-tongue and slowly licked along Stretch's jaw ... when suddenly he was hit with a bone and flew off Stretch. Stretch scrambled up and looked in the direction the bone came from, trying to calm his racing heart. It was hard to believe any Blue would try to do something like that to him. It was ... uncomfortable. "Don't. Touch. Stretch." Blue spoke in the same dark voice as the alternate and it scared Stretch. Azure giggled, "Oh~ and what are you going to do about it?" Blue looked down and grinned, looking up his eyelight were gone and the right replaced with a glowing cyan blue light. "I'm gonna make sure ya time ain't a good one, pal." 

Blue threw some bones that Azure excellently dodged. They proceeded to have an intense battle, megalovania style. Sans and Red took this time to grab their bothers and take them somewhere safe. But the refused to leave Stretch, who was kinda in the middle of the battle. They hid behind the doorway of the lounge, watching the battle, not knowing what to do.

Eventually Azure got his magic around Stretch, a bone got his throat, spine and around his limbs to keep him still. Stretch was on the verge of crying from fear. "What's with that look, Papy? I'm just protecting you! I'm the maginficent Sans, after all! Mweh heh heh."

"Azure, let him go!" Blue shouted.  
"Why? You don't love him. Not like I do. You can't _love _him like I do." Azure moved to behind Stretch, and whispered from behind, "I love you so, so much Papyrus. I gave up so much for you. Don't you love me for that?"__

____

"Papyrus don't listen to him!" Blue called out feebly.

"I had to dust monsters for you, Papy," Azure had stepped on some bones to make himself tall enough to look Stretch directly in his face and trailed his hand along Stretch's jaw, "You know what that did to me, Papy? To know I did all of that only for you to die? Well, somehow Blue got you to survive, and I'm grateful. But it's okay now, and you can come back now. It's safe," His voice dipped into a whisper, "I made sure."

Stretch paled, but the words weren't exactly sinking in yet, although the bones were. He focused on this.

Blue though, felt his heart ache, he didn't want to think what would of happened if he went insane and dusted the people Stretch talked to regularly. He was just so jealous, Gaster never gave him the time of day when he was alive so when Papyrus did he loved it, and got super jealous of anyone who got that attention he though was meant for him. He grew out of it, but this version had obviously let it grow and fester. He shouldn't have, though, but back then ... back then all he wanted was Stretch, and that's how he felt now, hurt and broken beyond compare. Gone insane from guilt and fear and regret. He knew what this version of him wanted.

He wanted to be with his Papy, and Blue was gonna let him.  
Blue was gonna dust him.

 

Blue sighed, sad and annoyed, dusting himself wasn't exactly on his to-do list today, but he was just in so much pain.

"Papy, Come on! Say something, it's not like you to be quiet if ya know what I mean~" Azure stepped off the bones. "Come on, Papy, don't be so cold," He tilted his head to the side and lifted his arms up like he wanted Stretch to pick him up. "Do you want a hug?" He asks innocently.

Oh! An idea came into Blue's mind. He caught Stretch's eye and nodded. Stretch nodded in return, albeit a bit confused. Azure's eyes turned to stars, "So you do! See, I'd told you I'd help you remember, you liked hugs more than anything else we did." The bones disappeared and Azure pulled Stretch down on his knees for a hug. The hug lasted barely two seconds before he was pulled out of it with a jolt. It seems a bone had hit and went right through Azure. They both turned around.

"Never forget," Blue's expression was dark, " _I _love him the most. That is _my _Papyrus."____

_____ _

Azure chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll be joining my own in a second. Thanks..."  
Azure turned to dust.

____

Blue let out a shaky sigh and collasped heavily onto the ground. He never dusted anyone before (okay he dusted one,but semantics) and luckily Sanses don't give much experience.

____

A few minutes pass. Blue catches his breath. He gets up and surveys the damage. The lounge is pretty wrecked, they'll have to replace everything. Thanks Gaster Blasters and magically manifested bones. He also notices Stretch looking at him with a newfound fear.

____

"Stretch..." Blue says, but is at a loss for words. His brother must think he's disgusting, dusting monsters and just the _stuff _his alternate did. Tears start welling up in his eyes, Stretch must hate him. God, he was a horrible brother.__

______ _ _

Stretch was confused, scared and a bit dusty. That was an alternate Blue ... just what happened? He was dazed at seeing this new side of Blue. He almost didnt believe it, it felt so surreal.

______ _ _

None of this feels real, and hurriedly Papyrus and Fell took him away, something about a bath, and Blue just sat there is the destroyed lounge, wishing Stretch still knew nothing, wishing Stretch wouldn't hate him afterwards even though he had every right. He was sane, he definitely did not want to do things with Stretch that his alternate did, but did Stretch know that? The only reason his alternate did that was because he was jealous and touch-starved. He was insane. Tears were pouring down Blue's eyes but he was silent. It was Red that broke the silence.

______ _ _

"Do...do you want any help, Blue? Maybe ya should get cleaned off or, uh outta the rubble, I guess."

______ _ _

To say Sans and Red were wary of Blue at the moment was an understatement.  
Hell, he just dusted _himself _.__  
He _dusted _himself.  
But could they blame him?__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

What the alternate was doing and implying with Stretch was super disturbing for them. But Blue seemed to know these things...? He didn't even show Blue the universe or anything, but Blue knew Azure. It was so confusing, and they wanted answers, but as they said, Blue just dusted himself. He was probably not up for questions, especially if the crying is anything to go by.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"He hates me..." Blue whispers.  
"What?" Sans frowns and moved closer. Blue hugs his knees and buries his face. "Papy hates me, he gonna hate me why wouldn't he? After all he's seen... I'll be lucky if he even acknowledges my presense after this. He'll probably adopt one of you as his new bro..."

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"No!" Sans says quickly, "He could never hate you."  
"Did you see what the alternate did to him!? I dusted a monster! If I were him I would leave me in a heartbeat." His voice broke into a sob.  
"I never wanted him t-to know of that universe, I hid it 'cuz I didn't even want to think about it, and then somehow ... you found it. Oh stars this is so messed up." Sans wanted to say something but was interrupted by Papyrus. They left to talk in the hallway.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"STRETCH HAS BATHED AND FALLEN ASLEEP," Papyrus said in a quiet voice,  
" WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO DO THE SAME WITH BLUE?"

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Sans hesitated, usually he wouldn't think twice about leaving Paps alone with Blue, as innocent and energetic as he seemed. But after today...

_________ _ _ _ _ _

"uh, y'know, why don't you help Red and Fell in the lounge? I can do it."  
Papyrus looked skeptical, "OKAY, BROTHER, BE CAREFUL. I'LL BE IN THE LOUNGE."

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Sans sighed and went in. He picked up Blue, who was shorter and easy to carry, and used some Blue Magic to make him lighter. He helped the tired skeleton into pyjama's and into bed.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

He hoped things would be better in the morning.

_________ _ _ _ _ _


	3. The Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey sits in on a tea party between his bro and their alternate selves.  
> He was not prepared for this.

Honey was looking around the house, seeing if he could find Blue. He said he found an alternate Blueberry and was going to spend the day together. Stretch had just got back from Muffet's and decided to see who the alternate is; maybe see if he needed to threaten them not to hurt Blue. After wandering around much more than the lazybones would've liked, he found them in patio having a tea party  
(with tacos, obviously). But the sight he came upon made him slighty nauseous.

Blueberry and his alternate were sitting on their knees, calmly sipping their tea. The alternate's Papyrus was sitting next to the alternate Sans. He ... his eyes were downcast, as if he were afraid to look up, his legs had scars on him and he was missing an arm. It was wrapped in a bandage than turned a bit bloody, his jaw and head also had bloody bandages on.

"OH, PAPY! I SEE EVEN A LAZYBONES LIKE YOU CAN'T RESIST WANTING TO MEET ANOTHER MAGNIFICENT SANS, MWEH HEH HEH."

Honey was silent, still looking at his alternate self. What happened to make him like that? Was he protecting his Sans? Is that why his Sans has no scars? Thinking about it, the alternate Sans has an aura Honey can't quite place, but screams danger and over-protectiveness. He can see by the way that Sans is sitting that he is very protective over the Papyrus.  
Blueberry continues to introduce them.

 

"WE DECIDED TO CALL THE SANS AZURE; WHICH IS A PRETTY BLUE COLOUR, DON'TCHA THINK? AND THE PAPYRUS IS CALLED STRETCH. WE COULDN'T THINK OF A NAME FOR HIM, AND WHEN I SUGGESTED IT, AZURE THOUGHT IT WAS A GREAT IDEA!"  
Azure looks at Blue curiously before turning to Honey. He looked at Honey before turning to his Papyrus, Stretch.

 

"I think you're prettier," He stated, causing Stretch to let out a small smile. Stretch glanced at Honey quickly, before staring at the ground agian. Honey ... doesn't really know how to respond to the situation. Before the silence can descend into awkwardness, Blue offers for Honey to join them. Not sure if Azure is a danger or not he agrees and sits down next to Blue, opposite Stretch.

"At least he's well-trained," Azure stated. Honey was confused at the statement, even more confused when Blue responded about how he was 'self-taught' and 'naturally obedient and easily manipulated'. Honestly, it sounded like they were talking about pets instead of their brothers. It sort of reminded him of Raspberry ... oh, ok now Razz's behaviour makes sense if all alternate Blueberry's act like this. But why? He never though Blue would be that person.

Honey tuned back into the conversation.  
"... SO YOUR WORLD IS ALMOST EACTLY LIKE MINE?"  
Azure shot a wicked grin, "With the exception of Toriel, Muffet, Asgore and Undyne."  
Blue gave an understanding look, which Honey was confused by. Why was this version so different? What did he mean by that last comment?

But the conversation, and any questions Honey felt brave enough to ask (which was none), was cut off by Stretch leaning on Azure as he fell asleep.

"Ah, it seems the lazybones is tired agian," Azure says with with fondness and a hint of exasperation, but the next part was said with nothing but worry, "He has been sleeping more and more often lately, I am afraid he is losing hope and might fall down if this keeps up, what do I do? How do you keep your Papyrus healthy?" 

Blue hums thoughtfully, "MAYBE SOME TREATS FROM MUFFET'S WILL HELP? YOU COULD USE OUR MUFFET'S, AND ... MAYBE DO SOME THINGS HE LIKES? LIKE SCIENCE STUFF? YOU CAN STILL MONITOR HIM IF YOU DO IT WITH HIM. ALSO LAY OFF THE PUNISHMENTS."

Azure chuckles, "Okay, no more punishments, I think losing an arm should get through to him," Honey sits up straighter and looks on in alarm, "but I will take this into consideration. Same time next week, and you bring Muffet's?"

"OF COURSE!" Blue eagerly nods in agreement, "I WILL BRING MUFFET'S, YOU BRING STRETCH, DEAL?"  
"Deal."

And so Azure picks up Stretch and carries him away, likely to the portal which sends them home. Honey looks at Blue.

Blueberry shrugs helplessly, explaining that those specific Sans and Papyrus just have an unusual relationship and not to worry, before leaving to clean up. Honey's still to shaken up at the revalation of Azure breaking off Stretch's arm. Maybe next time, he'll talk to Stretch (Honey just realizes Stretch never said a word the entire time). Yeah, he'll reach out to Stretch.

Next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Blueberry just trying to help his alternate bro and Papyrus is all confused and worried. Let's hope he doesn't mess up too badly.


	4. Azure's Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What went down with Chapter 1's Azure.

Blueberry wasn't sure when it started. All he knew was that he didn't want to be without Papyrus, he wanted all of Papyrus' attention.

He wasn't sure if it was the first time he pat Sans on the head (when he realised how much taller he was than Sans) or one of the times he played Sans' puzzles in the woods all day without being frustrated. It could've been any time, really, that Blue fell in love with Papyrus.

At least, he thought it was love.

He was used to Gaster putting him down, frowning disappointedly at everything from being to excited or having dreams. Alphys treated him like a child and Undyne acted as if he couldn't understand the basics of physics nevermind what she was doing. It was exhausting and infuriating at the same time.

Where no-one was there for him, Papy was.

Where no-one acknowledged him, Papy loved him.

Where everyone left him, Papy stayed.

And he wouldn't leave.

...  
There was just one little problem...


End file.
